Just So You Know
by LiaraShepard
Summary: This is a Tamela Tara/Pam story set a month after the season 5 finale. Pam's in denial but Tara wont accept it.


A/N: I do NOT own True Blood or any if it's characters. This story is set a month after the season 5 finale.

**Tara's POV**

It's been a month since Sookie, Jason, Eric, Nora and I went and busted Pam and Jessica out of jail. We had to hide out for a while but now me and Pam have gone back to working at Fangtasia. She's been ignoring me and only talking to me about work when necessary. I walked up stairs from the basement into the main room. There weren't many people there. Pam wasn't anywhere to be seen so I went to her office. She was sitting in her chair behind the desk I shut the door and locked it behind me. "We need to talk" I told her as I walked towards her desk. "We have nothin to talk about" Pam denied. "Yeah we do, we kissed!" I reminded her, getting vexed with her.

Pam was silent for a moment. "As your ma..." she started. "Don't you dare!" I interrupted her, "Why the fuck can't you admit it? Are you embarrassed to be with me?" "No it's not that" Pam answered. "Then what is it? Talk to me" "I can't…just leave it" "No I won't I'm goin to get you to talk no matter what it takes!" I told her. Pam didn't respond and went back to her computer. I left the office to find a way to get her to crack and talk to me. I went to the bar where Ginger was bar tending. I ordered a True Blood and sat thinking and drinking for a while. I decided to sing my feelings to Pam, so I got up and went over to the band lead singer when they took a break. "I need to sing with your band" I told her. The band was a regular so they knew I was Pam's progeny.

"Sure, what song?" "Just so you know by Jesse McCartney" "You can sing next after our break" "Great thanks". I walked back to Pam's office where Pam was. "You need to come and watch me sing" I told her. "Ok fine" Pam replied and we left the office. We went out to the main room, Pam went and sat in her throne and I went back to the band. "We're all set" one of the band members told me. We walked onto the stage and I went up to the microphone. "This song is for someone close to my heart so grab your partner and dance along." I announced to the crowd. As I looked at Pam I saw her raise her eyebrow at me just before I started singing.

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know

How to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know

How to make a feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go

Of you but I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other away

And I don't know

How to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know

How to make a feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go

Of you but I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me

And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long

Lookin' back I realize it was always there

Just never spoken

I'm waitin' here

Been waitin' here

Just so you know

This feeling's takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go

Of you but I don't want to

Just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know, just so you know

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go

Of you but I don't want to

Just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know, just so you know

I looked at Pam the whole time so she would know I was singing to her. I got down off stage and handed the mic to the lead singer. As I turned to look for Pam I saw her heading to her office and followed her. She tried to shut the door before I got there but I wouldn't let her. I walked in and locked the door again. Pam sat in her chair and waited for me to speak. "What did you think of the song?" I asked. "It was lovely" Pan answered, not showing any emotion. "Tell me why and don't play stupid you know what I mean" I told her, walking towards her desk.

"I...I'm too old for you. I'm 111 years older than you" Pam mumbled. "That's it? That's why you don't want to be with me?" I asked. "That's why I've been ignoring you…but I do want to be with you" Pam admitted. I walked around her desk and sat in front of her. "Then be with me. I don't care how old you are. I lo-like you." "I lo-like you too" Pam said smirking at my slip up, "but It's not just that. I don't know how to be in a relationship. I didn't have one when I was human because of my job then with Eric it wasn't a proper relationship. We were just maker and progeny with sex added to it" Pam told me. "That doesn't matter to me we'll figure it out together. Just be with me." I leaned in and kissed her softly and lovingly. After a couple of seconds she kissed me back.

I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip and she let me in. I explored her mouth with my tongue and tangled my tongue with hers causing us both to moan and our fangs to appear. We parted after a few minutes and rested our foreheads together. "I can't do this" Pam whispered, moving away from me. "What why? I thought things were ok now" I questioned. "Because of what I did to you, I threatened you, attacked you and tried to kill you" Pam told me. "I know and I don't care that's in the past you've been amazing since you made me and I'm actually glad you did now because I love you and I want to be with you more than anythin else" I told her. "Please be my girlfriend I know you love me too I can feel it." "You deserve someone better than me" "There isn't anyone better than you Pam. I love you and only you" "I love you too" Pam walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She buried her head in my shoulder and silent tears fell onto it. "It's ok I forgive you. I love you" I whispered into her hair, rubbing her back gently. When her tears stopped she pulled back and I wiped her tears away. "We'll make it work I promise" I told her and kissed her lovingly.


End file.
